Dance For Me
by Hermia LaFaye
Summary: Professor Snape see's Hermione dancing in the great hall one night and her vision starts to haunt him and things procress from there...NEW CHAPTER!!!!
1. Default Chapter

[pic]A/N Okay I wrote this because of an idea that popped into my head about Hermione. To me she seems the sort who would enjoy dance, you know her being a bit of a perfectionist and that's what Ballet is all about. Well review and tell me what you think, maybe if I have enough cause I shall think up more adventures for our little Mione and Sevipoo's. Disclaimer:- I own the plot not the characters who are J K Rowlings.  
  
Dance For Me By Hermia LaFaye.  
  
Hermione was in her seventh year at Hogwarts and she was enjoying it immensely because the year previous the dark lord had finally been defeated in one of the worst battles to date. It was she and her friends Harry and Ron who had delivered the deathblow to Voldomort and now the trio were free to enjoy life as they wished.  
  
On this particular night Hermione was on her way back from a particularly gruelling class with her muggle studies teacher Madam Clara Swam. In the first year this particular teacher had offered that instead of taking the muggle studies class, they could simply take dance classes off of her instead. Hermione had jumped at this chance as she missed her ballet classes from home. So as a result Hermione had been taking ballet for the past seven years and had turned into quite an accomplished dancer. She had also this year to her great delight had been made head girl.  
  
Hermione rubbed her eyes, she was tired and her whole body ached. She hadn't even been bothered to change out of her dance gear she had just wrapped her robe around her person. She walked slowly down the corridor her Pointe shoes making soft tapping noises with every step that she took. It was as she passed the great hall that she noticed something amiss, the door was slightly ajar.  
  
Her tiredness gone she made her way to the door and slowly pushed it open. She popped her head round the door and looked round, there was no one in sight. Gingerly stepping in she walked soundlessly up the ails between the tables. Placing her bag on the Gryfindor table she looked around. She had never seen the hall at night before, instead of an eerie atmosphere that she normally associated with the darkness. She instead felt the familiar form of comfort wrap itself around her heart. She looked up and stared at the ceiling, a thousand stars twinkled down at her, the moonlight shone through the windows made the tables and chairs look almost ethereal. It was at that moment that she felt an urge. Slipping off her robe she climbed on the Gryfindor table and began to dance.  
  
Severus Snape stalked through the halls of Hogwarts, he despised doing nightly patrols. It took away from him precious hours when he could be doing other things such as reading and grading homework's. Since the defeat of Voldomort the year previous Snape had changed, not outwardly but inside where it counts. He felt more relaxed and at peace than he could ever remember. This showed in his classes, he now took points away from the Slytherins instead of just awarding them.  
  
It was as he was making his way down the main corridor that he noticed a figure entering the great hall, smirking more evilly than normal he made his way silently to the open door. Careful not to make a sound he pushed the door slowly open and made his way inside. The sight which greeted him was not one he had expected.  
  
Hermione started off simply, doing a few twirls and simple steps on the balls of her feet. Then pausing she closed her eyes and performed her little bit of wand less magic, a music charm. The haunting strains of Pavane's opus 50 began to play in the air. Hermione paused for a moment flexing her toes inside her pointes, then stepping up onto them she began to slowly dance around on the table.  
  
Professor Severus Snape had never been so shocked in his life. The nerve of the Granger girl was one he'd never come across, he opened his mouth to shout and sneer at her but quickly closed it as he heard the music fill the air. Curiosity taking over him, he stepped back into the shadows and leaned against the wall arms folded. He watched as she stood up on the very tips of her toes and silently wondered how she could manage this feat with not a single gasp. He saw the smile which graced her features as she paused in an arabesque. He had never seen anybody dance like this before, it was awe inspiring. He slowly realised that this must be what Professor Swan taught her students in that dance class of hers, ballet she had called it. The sardonic sneer which had been gracing his features slowly turned into a smile as he watched the moonlight transform the bushy haired know it all into something ethereal and mystical.  
  
Hermione felt elated, it wasn't very often that she just danced. More often than not she would be just completing exercises and going over routines, her teacher had given them free use of the studio in their spare time but with her other duties and classes all her free time was taken over and what she did have left she spent with Harry, Ron and Holly. All too soon the music ended, feeling more relaxed than she felt in ages, Hermione stepped down off of the table gathered her things and made her way back to her dormitories all without seeing the shadowy figure in the corner.  
  
Snape watched as she walked out, smiling to himself he slipped out after her and continued his rounds of the school.  
  
The next morning, Hermione was sat down eating her breakfast listening half heartedly to Ron and Harry who were engaged in a ferocious argument over the hue of the chudly canons uniform,  
  
"It's burnt out orange Harry I'm telling you!!" Harry shook his head and swallowed his bun and replied  
  
"Ron you must be joking it is clearly a sunset orange!"  
  
"But..." Ron suddenly stopped speaking and stared behind Hermione.  
  
Hermione turned her head to find herself staring at Professor Snape, she gulped as his face twisted into a sardonic sneer,  
  
"Well it's good to see that brains were not wasted on your two good heads" he said sneering at both Harry and Ron.  
  
He then stepped forward and seemed to be examining the table, he stood back frowning to himself, he then looked at Hermione,  
  
"Hhhuuummm well those marks are quite peculiar, it almost looks as if someone was dancing all over them last night" Hermiones face went pale as he continued  
  
"I suggest you inform this person Ms Granger that we have a studio for that very purpose as I'm led to believe by our dear Madam Swan and that it should not be necessary for said person not to use the dinner tables as a dance floor" with that Snape walked off clock billowing behind him leaving a very shocked head girl in his wake.  
  
Potions was going to get very interesting was her thought as she turned back to her breakfast. 


	2. Chapter Two, Musings

A/N: - Hello everybody, How you doing? Well I'm sorry it's been a bit long since I updated the reason why is I moved and I'm now at University, it's so cool but so much work. Well I hope you enjoy this. Title Dance for Me Author Hermia LaFaye Rating PG 13  
  
Hermione Granger yawned; she was tired so much so that she couldn't see straight. It was that point of the year where everything heated up. You had essays and assignments to hand in and a thousand and one other things to do that took up every minute of your already precious time.  
  
She was sat outside on the steps leading up to the main door of Hogwarts, it was the early morning and because of her insomnia had reasoned that the fresh air would do her good and maybe as her mother said all too often put her to sleep again. She glanced at her watch, six am it read. She frowned slightly then shrugged as if to say it didn't really matter. She began to stare at the rising sun and the snowflakes that had started to cover most of Hogwarts grounds. She continued in this way for quite some time until she spotted something or more pointedly someone.  
  
The figure was dressed all in black and was trudging through the snow with large arduous steps almost stalking across the snowy beds. Hermione stiffened slightly knowing exactly who it was, it was her potions master Professor Snape and one question bothered her, what would he be doing outside at this time of the morning.  
  
For a moment she deliberated whether she should go over and ask him if he was alright, but on further thought came to the conclusion that, that would not be the best idea not after the incident in the Great Hall. It had been the case that for the past few weeks that he had directed even more sneers and lost points her way. It seemed it was his way of holding something over her, which in Hermione's view was incredibly childish indeed. Her thoughts came to a standstill as she noticed the black figure making it's way toward her.  
  
Severus Snape could not for the life of him figure out why SHE was outside at this time of the morning. He had a good excuse, he never slept. All the years of service to Voldermort and his so called cause had cost him many things and one of those was his sleep. Every time his head would hit the pillow and he would fall into slumber, he would be haunted by nightmares beyond one's imagining of things he had witnessed and things he had personally done himself. But it was the past few nights that he had been haunted by another dream. A dream of an ethereal dancer who danced for him and him alone. A person whose very presence calmed him and chased all his darkness away. This startling revelation unnerved him to say the least, but as one who was adept at keeping his emotions well hidden he wasn't going to give anyone even an inkling of what was going on his head.  
  
Finally reaching her he stopped and stared down at her with cold dark menacing eyes, "Miss Granger what are you doing outside at this time of the morning?" he sneered she looked up at him, her brown cinnamon eyes questioning him silently, "I couldn't sleep sir" she answered as if daring him to challenge her, Severus shook his head, "Get inside now Miss Ganger before I report you" gesturing toward the castle entrance. He watched as she silently nodded and stood up slowly making her way up the stone steps shoving her hands inside her white woollen coat.  
  
Hermione scowled as she opened the door and made her way inside, the audacity of the man. She glanced at her watch, it was a quarter to seven. Well she wasn't going to waste the morning and with that she made her way to the dance studio in order to get some practise in before breakfast. 


	3. Chapter 3, Dance Class

Disclaimer:- doesn't belong to me, only the plot line of this story and a small collection of plates.  
  
Dance For Me  
  
It was later that same day, classes had drawn to a close and most people were beginning to settle down in their common rooms. But for some people their day had quite not finished, these people were the teachers who had marking to do and those lucky students who took dance with Madam Swann.  
  
To say Madam Swann was a bit of a taskmaster would be a bit of an understatement, in fact there was a rumour circulating that she was Voldemort's less nice cousin. But that was just hearsay and besides none of her current students could prove this theory anyway and none of them would want Voldemort as a teacher anyway, he wasn't certified by the R.S.T.D.  
  
Madam Swann was a small woman with bright silver hair and darting blue eyes which took in everything she saw. She would walk majestically down the corriders of Hogwarts her head held high and proud aided by a jet black walking cane which would click methodically in time with her steps. In class she would sit at a chair shouting out instructions to her students, hands leaning on her cane in front of her. She was generous with criticism and meagre with compliments, but when she did give them they were well desearved. But despite all this her students revered her and respected her. She made them the best they could be.  
  
Hermione walked down the corridor toward the east wing of Hogwarts. She wasn't in any kind of rush her ballet class didn't start for another fifteen minutes. Reaching the dance studio she walked in and proceeded to dump her pointe shoe bag on the barre effectively reserving her place. She then proceeded to stretch out and work the kinks out of her body. After she felt sufficiently stretched out she sat on the floor in a frog position, her whole body sank to the floor pushing her legs out to the side. As she sank down even further pushing her pelvis into the floor she winced slightly as her body protested against being forced into this position. But after a moment or two the pain left and she relaxed allowing her whole being to relax into the floor, Hermione closed her eyes and began to drift.  
  
A/N Help me as I'm stuck now, this was only supposed to be a one chapter piece but I wanna continue and I need some inspiration, so if anyone has any brain waves concerning this, please help and also I need a beta, so volunteers anyone please. 


	4. Chapter Four, Memos

Disclaimer:- J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and Co, I just own this story and a badly cloned copy of Oliver Wood.  
  
A/N Hey I'm back and I've updated, aren't I good. Well thank you for the ideas, got a bit of a clearer path of where I'm going with this.thing. So sit back and relax with your badly cloned copies of whoever.  
  
Dance For Me.  
  
The class finished and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, it had been a gruelling class to say the least and Madam Swann seemed intent on groping her more than normal, telling her to correct this and correct that. She sat down beside her bag and took her pointe shoes off, she winced as she took in the appearance of her feet. Instead of the normal fleshy colour, her feet had decided to make a twisted tribute to her house colours. She shook her head and reached into her bag for some easyfixit cream and began to massage it into her feet. After the cream had been absorbed into her feet she leaned back against the wall and sighed.  
  
She looked around the room and discovered her friend Holly splayed out in the middle of the floor. Holly had transferred to Hogwarts from Madam Dunces Academy for young girls in the sixth year. She and Holly became instant friends when they discovered their mutual love of Ballet.  
  
"You okay Holly?" she called out  
  
"I can't move my body, it's given up on me" she answered pathetically  
  
Hermione giggled and crawled along the floor and kneeled beside Holly, collapsing beside her she stared up at the ceiling and smiled slightly.  
  
"Hey Mione?" her friend asked  
  
"Yeeeeaaaaahhhhhhhh"  
  
"Are you gonna sign up for the spectacle thingymabob"  
  
" I suppose so it won't be that bad. I mean what's the worst that could happen?" she asked  
  
"You could get paired with Snape" Holly said sitting up her chestnut coloured hair falling in front of her face  
  
Both girls looked at each other for a moment and burst out laughing at such a ridiculous thought.  
  
After laughing for a few minutes both got up and gathered up their things and made their way back to their common room but not before signing up for the show.  
  
Snape glowered at the latest memo from Dumbledore, sometimes that man could cross lines which shouldn't have even been there in the first place. He read over it again and snarled. He hadn't even had a say in the matter it had just been launched on him, how in the name of Hades did that man expect him to get up in front of the whole school and perform. He screwed up the parchment and threw it across the room.  
  
He folded his arms across his chest and looked at the pile of marking on his desk. An evil grin crossed his face and he grasped his quill and settled himself down to an evening of comedy.  
  
A/N is this any good please tell me I REALLY need a beta reader to help me PLEASE!!!! 


	5. Chapter Five, Class

Disclaimer:- Only the story and Holly are mine, the rest is JKR's  
  
Dance for Me.  
  
Snape had sneered and snarled his way through Friday afternoon and because of him every house was down at least fifty points. To say that Snape was in a bad mood would be putting it mildly. Hermione had been on the brunt of one of these attacks, all she had done was to dare raise her hand to ask a question, and it was then that Snape had exploded and given her a detention with Hagrid and taken 50 points off of Gryfindor. Her only comfort was that she had earned double those points for scoring 200% on a transfigurations test later the same afternoon.  
  
She had pondered all day the reason for Snape's bad mood; it was when she entered her evening ballet class that she got the answer.  
  
Most of Hogwarts teaching staff were sat at the back of the room watching with fascinated curiosity as the students piled in for Madam Swann' class. Hermione drifted to stand beside Holly,  
  
"Why are all the teachers stood at the back of the class?"  
  
Holly turned to face Hermione her violet eyes shining with amusement,  
  
"Can you believe it; Dumbledores forced the lot of them to take part in the Christmas show." Holly looked over at the teachers and smothered a giggle "I can't wait for this one, I'm gonna be laughing up until Christmas"  
  
Hermione shrugged, it looked like Dumbledore had been at the Sherbet Lemons again. It seemed that every once in a while, he would come up with a completely random insane plan that was designed specifically to irritate the hell out of everyone, Hermiones own personal explanation for freak occurrences like these was that Dumbledore would have a major sugar rush after having one too many sherbet lemons.  
  
Hermione shrugged and began to warm up, stretching this way and that. Every once in a while she would look over at the teachers, more specifically at her potions teacher. Hermione was fascinated by the man, she didn't know why, just that every time she looked at the man she would feel a distant lurch in her heart and this confused her as she didn't know what this was.  
  
She shook her head and feeling suffisantly stretched she sat down and started to pull off her warm up clothes. Stripping down to the light blue leotard, pink tights and shorts that was her dance uniform she sat down and pulled on her Pointe shoes. Stepping up onto her toes, she smiled as the shoes shifted and moulded to her feet. Stepping down she walked over to the barre and waited patiently for the class to start. 


	6. Chapter Six, Hat

Disclaimer: - Does not belong to me except the story and Holly, all things HP belong to JKR.  
  
A/N Just a little note to say Thanks to all who've reviewed so far and a special thanks to Empress of Fantasy who beta-ed for me, now we shall continue. Oh yeah sorry the chapters seem a bit short, they just kind of pan out and end that way.  
  
Dance for Me  
  
Severus watched as the formidable Madam Swann walked to the front of the class that were assembled in front of them and something amazing happened. The students, who up to now had been quite noisy and disorganized suddenly shut up, took their place at the barre and assumed first position. The blank stare he had become accustomed to seeing in most of these students gone to be replaced with a look of quiet concentration and fierce determination and focus. Severus sat up straighter his attention riveted by this chilling change.  
  
He watched as all eyes followed Madam Swann as she walked the length of the room to a chair at the front, as she reached it the students bowed and curtsied as a mark of respect for their teacher. As they rose she took her seat, leaning forward on her cane she addressed the class.  
  
"Thank you class, I assume that you have all warmed up"  
  
The students all nodded, not a sound was uttered in response.  
  
"Good then we shall begin." and with that the music started to play with Madam Swann barking out instructions and warnings. Severus sat watching as the students he knew as troublemakers in his classes performed moves and stretches that even made him wince. But all too often his attention would be caught by the head girl and the silent fire in her eyes as she danced.  
  
All too soon the class was over, but instead of the students disappearing they sat down on the floor beside their teacher and waited patiently for her to explain the presence of the teachers in their space.  
  
"Now class, I am certain that by now you have all heard of the Christmas show that Headmaster Dumbledore is planning" pausing Madam Swann looked around for any blank stares "Good, well the Headmaster has called upon you and your talents to perform this years show and as an added bonus we have the pleasure" she paused a hint of distaste in her words "of having the talents of the staff to add to this spectacle which I have chosen this year to be Beauty and the Beast, to make sure you are all fairly cast. I have brought along my casting cap which I KNOW you are all familiar with, so I'd like you all to form a line"  
  
Severus watched as the students formed a line, there was a pause before he realised that this extended to the teachers as well. He slowly got up and waited beside Minerva and Albus, who was chatting excitably at the prospect of being cast.  
  
"Ooooo I can't wait Minerva who do you suppose I'll be, the Father or maybe that delightful little candle, I've always loved him haven't I Minerva"  
  
Severus sneered and folded his arms across his chest; he did not want to be here.  
  
Madam Swann reached into her bag and pulled out a black and yellow gingham cap which she began to place on her student's heads as they stepped forward. As she placed it upon the first students head, the cap contorted itself until it resembled a face.  
  
"DARLING!!!" it sang out in an extremely camp voice "Oooooo you have so much talent and so much potential. I can just see it now, curtains open, lights fade and spotlight on YOU wearing a lovely little frilly red number. You dance your way across the stage, applause breaks out BAMMM!!!!! You're the next Dame Edna" Jason Hopkins whose head this cap was now ensconced on was looking decidedly worried "NNNNNNNOOOOOOO hang on a minute I have the PERFECT part for you, you shall be the Village idiot. Right next one please!!!"  
  
Hermione chuckled quietly to herself, she personally loved this hat and on occasion had the urge to take it clothes shopping with her. She waited patiently, listening to the totally insane comments the hat was making laughing quietly all the while. She saw ahead of her in the queue Professor Snape with his trademark scowl. Before she realised what was happening the hat had been placed on his head, Hermione gulped and waited with baited breath. 


	7. Chapter Seven, Castings

Disclaimer:- Doesn't belong to me, but the story and Holly does. A/N Thank you to my beta Kate, this is dedicated to you. Hopefully I have improved and I mad it longer.  
  
  
  
Dance For Me  
  
Before Severus had a chance to protest, the hat was squashed down on his head. He felt the hat shifting around on his head -- Well dear me, haven't you ever heard of shampoo? It's this good-smelling liquid that makes your hair all nice & clean... It shifted again, Urgh.  
  
Snape folded his arms over his chest in an unconsciously defensive manner. "Well, if you don't like it, feel free to leave any time", he snapped.  
  
The hat shifted again, Nope, I have a job to do, & no matter how...- repulsive- I'll do it it replied resignedly. Now -- down to business.  
  
Snape felt the hat wriggling around as though it were trying to open his very skull in order to examine his thoughts more closely. Suddenly, it stopped and let out an excited squeal. Snape mentally cursed as the sound split his ear drums, but the hat took no notice. It was shivering & murmuring some nonsense that sounded like Wow! Such darkness, such depression, such naughtiness...Ooo you're giving me chills, BABY!!! I can see it now -- you & me -- obviously with your hair clean-- at a premire. We'd be the toast of the show!  
  
Snape had by this time crossed over from VERY annoyed to frankly dangerous -- he had been inslted and come on to by a HAT in the space of a few minutes -- & was sorely tempted to tear the hat from his head and rip it from seam to seam. Instead he settled for adopting his quietest, most dangerous voice -- the one that sent first year Gryffindors running for their mummies -- & literally hissing "Could. You. Get. This. Over. With. Any. FASTER?!  
  
Fine, fine, fine, ruin a hat's fun, why don't you...spoilsport.The hat sighed and continued Well, I can feel the talent within you -- you must have studied ballet before and oo I see you have to desire to...well I suppose I could seems it you -- so you, my cutie pie -- Severus scowled -- are going to play ... the BEAST!  
  
Severus ripped off the hat & unceremoniously flung it aside as he swept out of the studio, his cloak billowing out behind him.  
  
Hermione and Holly looked on in disbelief, Professor Severus Snape aka the greasy git had been cast as the beast. You could practically hear the crickets,  
  
"Well" Holly said folding her arms "I didn't see that one coming, did you?" she turned to Hermione  
  
Hermione just shook her head and stepped forward and picked up the hat and placed it on her head. She felt it shifting as it examined her head,  
  
Oh hello, did that little red number I suggested work out for you?  
  
"Nope the guy was gay" she said  
  
Well I did warn you, but no you wouldn't listen to me, well down to business she felt the hat ripple across her head and it started talking to itself Oh hello what do we have here.so you're the one.well at least he has taste.humm this could actually work..oh yeah BABY!! the hat squealed and a bemused smile crossed Hermione's face, she was used to this hat sometimes it just went a little OTT Well my dearie have I news for you, I have the most perfect part and just WAIT until you see the costume there won't be a dry mouth in the audience.oh I can just see the passion now. You my dear are going to play..BELLE  
  
Hermione now in a slight state of shock placed the hat back on the stool and walked over to Madam Swann who was giving out rehearsal schedules.  
  
"Hermione congratulations, hopefully you will live up to my expectations. I expect you will you've never let me down in the past"  
  
"Thank you Madam Swann" she said quietly  
  
"Now will you take this down to Professor Snape, I would take it down but I'm a bit busy at the moment" without waiting for an answer she shoved the piece of paper into Hermiones hand and shooed her off. 


	8. Authors note

Dance For Me,  
  
Hey Guys, Right I'm not going to be posting any chapters until after the new year. This is only because I'm going home for Christmas from uni, so I won't be near any computers. But I promise that you will have an extra long chapter, not just a short one but a long one as I'll work on it over Christmas and progress a lot more and stuff. So I hope you all have a merry Christmas and a great new year. Oh yeah Thank you to all my reviewers and to my beta Kate, you make writing this thing worthwhile.  
  
So yeah that's about it, Seasons greetings Hermia 


	9. Chapter Eight, Reactions

A/N Hi everybody, I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year and I hope you got everything you wanted. Well I have more of an idea where I'm going with this thing. BUT I'm not telling you guys because that would just spoil it.  
  
Disclaimer:- JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, I merely own this story and Holly.  
  
Dance for Me by Hermia LaFaye  
  
To say that Severus Snape was angry would be the understatement of the century. He was practically frozen with rage, he wanted to kill people and tear them limb from limb in his anger and this was only the tip of the iceberg. In the space of a five minute walk from the dance studio to the dungeons he had taken fifty points total from the various houses and had sent Peeves in a catatonic state after several well aimed spells.  
  
He flung open the door to his quarters and then slammed it behind him causing the windows to rattle. He slumped onto his chair and after seething for a few seconds let out a cry of pure frustration.  
  
He stopped and after staring at the roaring fire in the gate decided that action was better than reaction. Getting up he walked out of his office with one sole place in mind, the headmaster's office.  
  
Hermione was confused, never in all her lifetime had she seen such chaos. In the space of a few corridors she had seen about ten cowering first years that had flinched at the sight of her, two shaking portraits who as she had passed asked her if it was safe to come out yet. But upon asking them why they had simply gone back to shivering inside their frames despite her attempts to calm them. Eventually giving up she carried on walking.  
  
It was about two flights of stairs and six corridors later that she heard it. It was like a flowing mantra, she couldn't quite make out the words but being the good and curious head girl that she was decided to investigate.  
  
Following the sound she eventually reached a corridor near to her final destination, the dungeons. It was as she turned a corner that the mantra became more audible and she was finally able to pinpoint the voice as Peeves'. Reaching the point where it was most loudest she looked around, confused at first as the sound seem to come from right on top of her. It was then that she looked up.  
  
The sight was more than he could bear and she stifled a laugh, there sat on the ceiling was Peeves rocking gently back and fourth a mad half smile on his face. Now finally she was able to make out the words of his mantra,  
  
"Peeves is a good boy, Peeves is a good boy" was all said as he rocked back and fourth.  
  
Hermione in her heart of hearts really didn't want to know how Peeves had got into this state but curiosity took over and she called out,  
  
"Peeves are you ok?"  
  
Peeves stopped his mantra and looked down at Hermione, he smiled and floated down to her,  
  
"Why yes I am fine, thank you very much for the enquiry Miss Granger"  
  
Hermione took his half mad expression,  
  
"Are you sure Peeves, you don't look ok"  
  
"Miss Granger, Peeves is fine and dandy, in fact how are you to-day is there anything Peeves can help you with because as everybody knows Peeves is a good boy" his left eye twitched as he said this  
  
Hermione grinned nervously and began to back away slowly,  
  
"Urm maybe have you seen Professor Snape?" she asked  
  
At this Peeves began to scream loudly  
  
"I'M A VERY GOOD BOY!!" and at this he melted into full on hysteria and glided full pelt back down the corridor still screaming his mantra at the top of his lungs.  
  
Hermione pursed her lips and sighed, well one thing was for definite, Professor Snape had been there and had apparently had not been in a very good mood. Reaching the door to his office she deliberated whever or not she should knock on his door. Considering the devastation in the corridor he was quite obviously in no mood for visitors. But she had a message to deliver, so summoning all of her Gryfindor courage she raised her hand and rapped on the door. After a few minutes of waiting she decided that he wasn't in, clutching the rehearsal schedule in her hand she made her way to the Headmasters office.  
  
"I'm afraid that I can't help you there Severus" the headmaster said  
  
Severus looked at the Headmaster in shock,  
  
"Albus you simply cannot expect me to embarrass myself like that in front of the whole school!" he roared  
  
Albus looked at his friend and shook his head,  
  
"Severus" he said gently "The whole faculty are taking part in this production, it's meant to be a bit of fun, a chance for us and the students to take part in something other than Quidditch and classroom exercises, after all that we've been through I think we all deserve at least that" he paused as he stood up from the chair "You especially"  
  
Severus looked up at his mentors face, it was full of compassion and concern and most of all love. He wasn't going to fall for it,  
  
"It won't wash with me Albus; you can't trap me with all that mushy sentimental crap that you pulled with everyone else"  
  
Albus frowned and went to sit down behind his desk; it was time to bring out the big guns. Letting his shoulders sag forward and his smile fade, he began to look every bit if not older than his hundred plus years. He sank very visibly down into his chair and his hands began to quiver slightly. He looked at Severus and sighed,  
  
"I know I've failed you so many times Severus, but I've tried to make it up to you. I've tried to make your time here happy, I thought that if somehow I did that it would make up for all the unhappiness that you've endured" he sighed "and now once again when my only goal was to make you happy I've failed you once again" Albus laid his head in his hands and sighed  
  
Severus looked on at his friend and his performance,  
  
"Fine!" he snapped "I'll do the sodding play if only for a little peace and quiet" he folded his arms over his chest and slouched back into his chair  
  
Albus sat up the twinkle back in his eyes and a sly smirk on his face,  
  
"Well now that's over with Severus, I suggest you go and find Miss Granger she has your rehearsal schedule"  
  
Severus looked up in surprise,  
  
"Why would Ms Granger have my rehearsal schedule?"  
  
Albus raised an eyebrow,  
  
"Oh didn't you hear she's playing Belle very talented young lady that she is, there was really no other choice for the lead. Well anyway, you and she will be rehearsing together quite a bit I expect." He smiled, Severus frowned.  
  
Hermione looked dubiously at the gargoyle that guarded the headmasters office, she was about to try out some passwords when the gargoyle started to move aside, revealing behind it the exact person that she was looking for.  
  
Looking Professor Snape up and down she mentally debated whever or not to approach him. He didn't look angry instead his familiar scowl was there, feeling slightly more confident she coughed slightly and he looked down at her in surprise,  
  
"Professor Madam Swann wanted me to give you the rehearsal schedual for the play, your first one is in a week"  
  
Handing him the piece of parchment, she stepped back and waited for his reaction.  
  
Professor Snape took the parchment and looked it over and then nodded at Hermione and walked away.  
  
Hermione watched as he just walked away, shaking her head and sighing she made her way back to the dance studio to collect her things. When she got there she found it was empty save for Holly and Harry, who were deep in conversation with each other,  
  
"Hey Hermione what was batbreaths reaction to the schedule?"  
  
Hermione frowned at Holly's description of their potions master,  
  
"Holly, you shouldn't speak about people that way especially your teachers" she retorting sitting down next to her friends  
  
"Aww come on Hermione" Holly said "That guy is screaming for a makeover, I know during the war, their was the whole 'it's a disguise thing' but seriously the war is over the guy needs an image change"  
  
Hermione glowered at Holly who just shrugged at her, looking at Harry who just shook his head,  
  
"Sorry Herm I'm with Holly on this one, the guy is a disgrace to all guys everywhere" he shuddered "That hair is disgusting; he needs to spend a week in bleach bath"  
  
Hermione frowned again then sighed,  
  
"Yeah I'll give you that one, but there's no need to make fun of people....even if they are overgrown bats"  
  
"You know, I'll bet that if he got rid of the greasy hair and fixed himself up a bit Professor Snape would be a bit of alright" Holly said  
  
The silence in the room was deafening until Holly began to giggle and slowly one by one the three friends dissolved in laughter, falling over each other clutching their sides.  
  
Down in the dungeons Severus Snape was in his bathroom, his wand pointed at his head.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this dear, it is a bit drastic don't you think their are other ways" his mirror offered  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" he snapped  
  
Severus hated that dam mirror; it had been a birthday present from Minerva. Who upon giving it to him told him that she had bought him a friend to keep him company? It goes without saying that Minerva had avoided him for several days after that particular incident.  
  
Looking once more in the mirror he shook his head to clear his nerves, he resolved himself that he was going to do this, it was for the good of the school or so the dammed mirror had told him.  
  
So with a swish and a flick of his wand and the utterance of a few simple words, his hair began to come out in large clumps. Fighting his gut retching nerves to scrinch, he reached up to his head and began to run his fingers through his hair to pull out all the now loose strands. When he was finally satisfied that there was no more loose hair left he looked in the mirror to see the final result. The result surprised even him.  
  
His hair although still greasy was now cut shorter than he had worn it in years. It was now cut in short layers round his head and tapered into his neck at the back, several greasy strands flopping over onto his face. He appraised himself and decided that the overall effect wasn't bad, now all that was needed was to get rid of the grease. Professor Snape wasn't a proud man but when a hat and a mirror commented on ones appearance it was time to take action and so stripping off he stepped into the shower.  
  
It was much later that sat in his favourite chair with a copy of most potente potions that Severus decided he hadn't felt this good in years. It was truly amazing what a good shower and a haircut could do for ones self esteem. Smiling slightly to himself he settled down for a good night of reading and relaxation.  
  
Upstairs Albus Dumbledore sat back and chuckled quietly to himself 


	10. Chapter Nine, Dreams

Disclaimer:- It does not belong to me, it belongs to JK Rowling. I merely own Holly and this story.  
  
A/N Thank you for all the lovely reviews it really makes my day when people say they like my story. To all of you who are wondering what Severus new haircut looks like, it's looks like Hugh Grants old haircut in Notting Hill. Well that's the image I had in my head anyway. So yeah I guess that's about it, read and enjoy because the story line is going to start kicking in now along with all the lovely tension. R&R please!!!! Oh yeah and to those who asked I do actually do dance I'm in my first year as a dance student.  
  
  
  
Dance for Me by Hermia LaFaye  
  
Severus Snape looked in the mirror; it had been three days since he had cut his hair and if he was honest with himself the transformation didn't make him look too shabby. Despite all the reassurances he had dealt himself he was still a tad nervous. This was a drastic change for him; his hair in the past had served as a bit of a security blanket. The proverbial icing on his slimy git routine so to speak.  
  
"Don't worry dear, I think you look simply divine" the mirror told him  
  
Severus scowled at the mirror, he reminded himself to get rid of the dam thing once and for all. Turning away he steeled himself for the day ahead and buttoning his cloak he headed down for breakfast.  
  
"RON WILL YOU BLOODY WELL LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"  
  
The great hall which was normally full of the noisy chatter of the Hogwarts pupils suddenly became completely silent as Lavender Browns voice rang clear cutting through everybody's heads.  
  
Hermione glanced over to where Ron and Lavender were sat, Ron's face had turned the colour of a tomato and he was currently trying to avoid everyone's gaze by ducking his head in shame. Lavender on the other hand looked fit to kill; she tried not to laugh out load when Lavender hissed at him.  
  
"If you carry on like that Ronald Weasley you'll be getting none of it understand!"  
  
Ron nodded weakly in reply.  
  
She would find out later from Holly and Ginny that Ron had been trying to unsuccessfully set up a date in the Astronomy tower.  
  
Shaking her head in dismay she turned back to look at her other breakfast companions. Holly and Harry were sat across from her and were whispering quietly amongst themselves, she silently wondered who their latest victim would be. Ever since the Weasley twins had left, the Prankster crown had been passed onto the pair. She looked further along the table to find Ginny staring across the hall and smiling. Turning her head she found the object of her gaze it was none other than Draco Malfoy who it seemed was returning the smile with equal gusto. She frowned to herself; she made a mental note to have words with him later. Sighing she returned to eating her toast.  
  
Severus stood outside the great hall he was loath to admit it but he didn't want to go in, the prospect being stared at by the entire population of Hogwarts didn't exactly hold much appeal for him. He shook his head and told himself to stop being so pathetic and with that he pushed open the doors to the Great hall and entered, you could hear a pin drop. So with all the dignity he could muster he walked the seemingly twelve mile hike toward the staff table.  
  
Hermione looked up at the sound of the doors opening and her mouth fell open in shock, Severus Snape the slimy git had cleaned himself up and he looked good. She leant backwards and cocked her head to the side to get a closer look as he walked up to the staff table. Smiling appreavatively at the sight of her Professors posterior as it moved beneath his robes she leant back into the table and went back to eating her breakfast.  
  
It was five seconds later that reality hit her, she had just checked out the slimy git's arse and she had liked it. Shaking her head she pushed the tiny sparks of revelation to the very bottom of her being and let the calming waters of the river denial wash over her. Feeling a bit more at peace with the world she happily started up a conversation with Neville about their Herbology project.  
  
It was much later as she settled down to sleep that her imagination which she had callously caged earlier began to wreak its revenge.  
  
She found herself in the dance studio, she was dressed in her rehearsal gear her feet ached somewhat. It was dark and the air held the faint musky smell that only came after hours of hard sweaty work. Music began to sound through the space and realising that it was her cue she set off in a series of chaine turns quelling her previous panic that she didn't know the steps. Stepping out of the last turn she used her spinning momentum to propel herself into the air. Suddenly out of nowhere a pair of arms encircled her and brought her gently down to earth. Remembering to stay on Pointe she contracted her leg muscles allowing them to take the brunt of her weight. She looked up expecting to see her partners face but it was too dark to see him.  
  
Feeling a momentary disappointment at this she resolved herself to the dance. Slowly she raised her arms and slowly turned in her partners embrace until she had turned her back on him. Slowly bringing her arms down she allowed her hands to run along the contours of her partners arms until she had grasped his hands in hers in preparation for the dip. Feeling his weight shift and his muscles contract, she allowed her weight to lean on her partners arms. It was as she reached the lowest point of the move that the light hit her partners face. His midnight eyes bore down into hers, trusting and reassuring her that she wasn't about to be dropped. She was then brought up to stand and he then placed his hands on her hips and lifted her off the floor.  
  
Placing her hands on his shoulders for support she stared down into his eyes and was shocked when he smiled gently at her instead of his usual sneer. Realising that she liked this she smiled back, slowly turning her around in the air he then brought her down to face him and then like it was the most natural thing in the world she kissed him gently on the mouth.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and stared into the darkness of her room, she did not just dream that. The tiny sparks of revelation that had threatened her earlier began to band together and form one great big glorious whole.  
  
It would seem that sometime over the last few years Hermione Granger had developed something of a thing for the Potions Master.  
  
Finding that she couldn't sleep now after this blinding revelation, Hermione grabbed her ballet bag and headed for the dance studio. 


	11. Chapter Ten, Thinking

A/N Right okay, it has come to my attention as pointed out to me by various people that maybe I'm going a bit out of character and that my plot line is going a bit off the deep end. I really like the general direction this is going but I want to make it good. So what I'm asking is, do you (readers) want me to carry on with the whole Sevi dancing thing or make it so that the whole him dancing on stage doesn't happen due to one reason or another. I have an explanation as to why he can dance; I got the idea off of Mr Holland's opus and the whole footballer dancer thing. So please critic my work.not too harshly I've had enough of that for one day. R&R please.  
  
Dance for Me by Hermia LaFaye.  
  
Hermione walked into the darkened studio her Pointe shoes making soft tapping noises on the wooden floor of the studio. Grasping her wand she smiled slightly to herself, it wasn't often that she did this but when she did she liked to make it special.  
  
Muttering the incantation that every one of the dance students knew the studio shimmered slightly. Hermione dropping her wand with the rest of her clothes walked into the middle of the studio then closed her eyes and let her imagination loose. The studio began to reshape and mould itself to the pictures her mind was putting out.  
  
Opening her eyes Hermione grinned like a Cheshire cat, she loved that spell it allowed the user to shape the specially charmed studio to whatever he or she wished. She looked around at the now transformed studio, it was totally black and seemed endless and floating down all around her were millions of tiny specks of light. Holding out her hands she caught some as they floated down from the ceiling. Giggling slightly she blew them out of her hands and into the air, she then twirled round and round letting the tiny sparks of lights catch on her skin and clothes making her literally sparkle.  
  
She stopped suddenly and sighed, she really needed to sort out all these new emotions that were rushing through her head and heart. She didn't know when or how she had started to fall for her Potions Professor, but now that she had got over the initial shock of it all she realised it wasn't such a bad thing after all. After all there were worse things she could do, at least she wasn't thinking of shacking up with Alfred Barrett the shamelessly camp 7th year Hufflepuff who had an odd fetish for Tinsel as Hermione discovered much to her horror the previous year.  
  
She had been patrolling the halls late one night and hearing strange gasping sounds emanating from one of Filches many storage cupboards had stopped to investigate. It was upon entering said cupboard that she discovered Alfred stark naked with only a strip of tinsel to cover his modesty sat in amongst the Christmas decorations with a half mad expression on his face muttering joyously to himself. Hermione knowing when she in a little too deep fled the room in mortification. She heard later on that Alfred had been caught by Filch and his cat and as a punishment had been made to damp proof the dungeon walls by himself without the aid of magic.  
  
Hermione shuddered at the memory and shook her head, it was only every once in a while but she still had nightmares about that particular incident. She closed her eyes and music began to drift through the studio. She didn't know what the music was or where it came from but she stepped up onto her pointes and began to dance whatever steps came into her head. It wasn't long before she began to get lost in her thoughts which were mostly of one Severus Snape.  
  
Albus Dumbledore loved his morning walks; they allowed him to catch up with the latest gossip from the portraits and the statues. This morning alone he had found out that Lavender and Ron had been caught snogging in the astronomy tower by Filch, that Draco had a crush on Ginny Weasley and that Blaise Zabbini and Professor Dackoso had finally gotten together after almost a year of dancing around each other.  
  
It was as he was walking along the muggle studies corridor that he heard the faint strains of music coming from the dance studio. Being naturally curious he headed to the doors of the studio and pushed open the doors. Walking in he found himself immediately covered in tiny specks of light as they rained down on him from the studio ceiling. He smiled and walked further in and then spotted Hermione dancing in the middle of the studio.  
  
He regarded the head girl; this was one of the students he was the most proud of. She had confounded the accepted view of muggle born and had become one of the best students in the history of Hogwarts and was part of the trio that brought about the downfall of one of the most feared wizards in history.  
  
Not wanting to disturb her he left the studio quietly all the while chuckling silently to himself. It was not everyday that one had an opportunity to have a hand in helping destiny along and he himself could not have picked two better people for it to happen to.  
  
Hermione paused and looked around she was sure that somebody had just been in the studio with her, shrugging it off she sat down and leant back against the studio wall. With a wave of her hand she stopped the music and picking up her wand she stopped the falling lights. Quickly fading the studio was once again cloaked in darkness. She sighed and once again began to loose herself in her thoughts.  
  
If she was brutally honest with herself she could pinpoint when she began to see her Potions Professor differently. It was during the final battle with Voldemort that it had happened. It was after that she; Ron and Harry had come back from the final showdown. Ron and Harry had been caught up in the celebrations and the cheers of the enraptured crowd. She feeling more tired and drained then she had in her entire life had walked away slowly searching for a bit of silence and solitude.  
  
She had spotted him standing on the edge of the lake the wind blowing his robes around him. She had approached him quietly coming to stand beside him, her mind swimming in the confusion of it all. Looking up at him his eyes void of emotion apart from the semblance of relief that shone in them. He had looked down at her nodding slightly acknowledging her presence then continued to look out over the silent shimmering lights.  
  
"He's gone, gone for good this time" she said  
  
"I know" he said simply  
  
Then the tears had started to fall and she had started to shake violently the reality of what she had just been a part of catching up with her. She turned her head to regard him,  
  
"He's gone, finally he's gone" she whispered  
  
Then she fell her legs collapsing from underneath her, she felt completely devoid of energy. She felt his arms coming around her to protect her from the potential fall. Cradling her in his arms close to his body he had set off toward the castle all the while whispering words of comfort and reassurance to her.  
  
Upon reaching the castle he had taken her to the gryffindor dometries which were thankfully empty due to the impromptu celebrations that were taking place in the great hall and in Hogsmeade. He had laid her down on one of he beds and had sat down beside her. Stroking the hair out of her face he had smiled gently at her and had said,  
  
"You did well Ms Granger, now sleep" and with that he had left  
  
Hermione shook herself out of her reverie, she realised it was during that time that she had begun to see a different side to the man and her head or her heart had decided that it liked what it saw.  
  
Shaking her head at the sheer irony of the situation she gathered up her things and headed back to Gryffindor Tower to get herself ready for the day ahead. 


	12. Authors Note

Authors Note  
  
I know I'm taking a long time on the update, it's just I'm in the middle of a major writers block. So as soon as I get something down that makes sense to me and to the story I'll post it. Don't worry it should happen soon. Plus the fact that my computer is the biggest pile of junk to hit earth since the invention of time doesn't help matters much. Sorry guys Hermia 


	13. Chapter 11, Letters

A/N Hello there I'm sorry that this took so long, I had terrible writers block plus real life caught up with me. Right I wanna thank everybody for their reviews it really made my day; I hope you enjoy this chapter because I'm not really sure about this. So as always constructive critism is always welcome, no flamers please if you don't like it don't read it. Enjoy  
  
Dance for Me by Hermia LaFaye  
  
Albus Dumbledore was sat in the teacher's staff room, the fire crackled and snapped as the flames licked the wood. He was alone which wasn't unusual considering it was quite late at night; the rest of the teaching staff had long gone to bed. But Albus was waiting for someone and he had a feeling that this one particular someone was going to walk in the door any moment now.  
  
Right on cue the staff room door opened and in walked Hogwarts Potions Professor Severus Snape looking very slightly hassled. Albus had always been particularly fond of Snape despite the fact that Snape felt that the affection was not warranted or deserved.  
  
Albus looked at the man, who was now stood in front of the fire his head in his hands,  
  
"Is anything the matter Severus?"  
  
Albus fought to hide a smirk as Severus jumped slightly at the sound of his voice; he turned to face the headmaster.  
  
"No Albus, I'm fine" he answered wearily  
  
"Are you sure my boy, Madam Hooch did seem rather taken with you at dinner tonight"  
  
Severus rolled his eyes,  
  
"Although I admit Madam Hooch was trying tonight she did not unbalance me in any way shape or form" he snapped  
  
Albus simply raised an eyebrow and sighed,  
  
"Well if you're sure that your ok then I best leave you be"  
  
Severus simply nodded as Albus exited the room, once alone he sank wearily into a green chair beside the fireplace. Massaging his temples he leant back in the chair and gathered his thoughts.  
  
If he was truly honest with himself, the day had been testing for him. Normally accustomed to people sink away slightly from his person out of repulsion or fear he suddenly found the opposite was true. His mere presence in a room commanding all eyes be on him, all displaying a insurmountable curiosity at his new appearance. It was simply amazing he thought what a new haircut and shampoo could do for a man, simply amazing and quite disturbing at the same time. Sighing and shaking his head he stared into the fire and remained there for most of the night.  
  
It was a few weeks later and all was going well for Hermione. She had been quietly muggling through her rehearsals for beauty and the beast. She had now learnt all of her choreography for her part all she had to do now was put her part together with that of Professor Snapes.  
  
But despite all the time she been practising she had yet to meet up with the Potions Professor to rehearse their scenes together. In a way she was extremely glad for this as it meant that she didn't have to deal with the new stirrings in her heart. But in another way she was extremely annoyed as she wanted to get on with things and start the task of perfecting the choreography and making any necessary changes to the dance before the show.  
  
It was on the Friday night that she got the message; she had been sat on her bed reading up on her assignments for the next week when a soft tapping on the window had broken her concentration. She had opened the window and a tawny owl had flown in and had sat on the edge of her bed a note attached to its leg. Giving the owl a treat she took the note off its leg and watched as it flew off out of the window.  
  
Uncurling the note she sat down on her bed and began to read it,  
  
'Ms Granger, Please meet to begin rehearsals In Dance Studio tomorrow at 12pm Professor Snape'  
  
Hermione frowned slightly, this was what she had been waiting for the past few weeks the chance to polish off her part and put it together with that of Professor Snapes. Despite this Hermione still felt an acute sense of dread at the thought of being in such close quarters with the Potions Professor.  
  
Feeling slightly woozy she lay down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling the dreams that had started a few weeks ago were still haunting her and they were growing in intensity. It was like a mini hell waking up from a particularly passionate dream and then going to the classroom where its main star resided. Sighing she reasoned to herself that she was a mature and responsible adult now and if she could handle Voldemort then she could handle a crush. 


	14. Chapter 12, Rehearsal

A/N Sorry it's been so long, I have had a lot of work to do. Oh yeah a reviewer asked me a question last chapter, the answer is that English is my first language and I actually do live in England. I do however have problems with grammar; it's pretty much an unavoidable thing. Hopefully this chapter should be a lot better. As always read and review, enjoy (  
  
Dance for Me by Hermia LaFaye  
  
Professor Snape had for the last few weeks been having intensive dance lessons with Madam Swann. He was glad for the extra attention the dance instructor was giving him as it had been a number of years since he had danced.  
  
The reason he had even learned to dance in the first place was one particularly mad quidditch captain back in his fourth year, who, upon reading of the strength and flexibility that dancers possessed, made it mandatory that all the quidditch team attend lessons. At that time the Slytherin team were the laughing stock of the school, they hadn't won a game in over three seasons let alone the house cup, which they hadn't won in years. So the suggestion to do dance wasn't met with much resistance as the team were at the point where they were willing to try anything.  
  
Snape had never felt so stupid in his life when he had first started attending the lessons, along with his team mates and the taunts they received on the field were almost unbearable. But the Slytherin team had the last laugh in the end. They won the cup that year in a resounding victory against Ravenclaw. It may have been a burst of rather good luck or it may have been the team's new training regime. Whatever it was, the team, after seeing the new turn around in their fortunes, weren't willing to rock the boat by giving up anything they were doing. So it remained, until Snape left school, he had dance lessons as part of his quidditch training. Over time, he had gained great respect for dance and the rigorous discipline undertaken by the pupils to achieve their goal.  
  
Even though he never intended to carry it on after he had left Hogwarts, he found the training he had undergone very useful in perfecting the silent glide he used when moving through Hogwarts corridors.  
  
But his school days were over twenty years behind him and Madam Swann understood that Snape was not as young as he once was. So taking this into consideration she had made his part the easiest of the play. His part consisted mostly of sitting on a large throne on the upper part of the stage looking menacing. When he was dancing, if it could be called that, his moves were mostly pedestrian moves such as walking, gliding and running. He also acted as a glorified bar for Hermione whose part was very intricate indeed, putting the focus of the audience on her. But when it was required that they interact Snape was to lift Hermione and move around the stage with her imitating her movements, which were deliberate and slow.  
  
Professor Snape sat in his rooms, his whole body ached in places where he didn't even realise he had muscles. Massaging his neck he proceeded to pen the letter which he had been putting off for the last few nights, it was only under the threat of Madam Swann that he was writing it. Giving it to his owl he instructed the bird to take it to Hermione Grangers room. Watching grimly as the bird flew off he sat down in his favourite chair by the fire and began to gather himself in his thoughts.  
  
The dreams that had started after he had watched Hermione dance in the Great Hall had recently become more and more vivid and surprisingly passionate. He would often find himself waking up after one of these dreams in a cold sweat, her name on his lips. His potions classes were becoming something of a miniature torture session. He would find himself watching her as she moved about the classroom. He now knew that she bit her lip when she concentrated, that she smiled slightly to herself when a potion she was working on went right and that when she was mad she had a wit and fury that could rival his own. But what most amazed him was her determination to succeed, the all out drive that allowed her to carry on against insurmountable odds. She was captivating and he knew that with the added pressure of working in such close quarters with her, it would only be a matter of time before he cracked.  
  
He was snapped out of his revere by the soft flapping of his owl's wings as she flew back in the room. Approaching Orwell, he untied the note which was attached to her right talon. Sitting back down, but not before giving Orwell a cracker, he unfolded the note and began to read it.  
  
It read, 'Professor Snape, Will meet you at the aforementioned time in the dance studio, Hermione Granger'. Simple, straightforward and to the point, just like her.  
  
Snape sighed and cursed the entity that decided to mess with his mind in such a manner, tomorrow was going to be very difficult indeed.  
  
Hermione walked into the dance studio, her kit bag bouncing at her side. She was half an hour early for the rehearsal, but Hermione being who she was, felt that she needed to arrive this early to warm up.  
  
Dressed in her red dance sweats she dumped her bag beside the mirrors and began to jog around the room to get the blood flowing to her muscles. After about five minutes of this, she felt warmer and her muscles began to feel looser, so readying herself at the bar she began the process of stretching herself out. It was fifteen minutes later and feeling a slight sense of painful euphoria she sat down and faced the mirrors. Reaching into her kit bag she pulled out a very tattered pair of Pointe shoes and began to pull them on. She laced them up and then pulling herself up to old wooden barre which ran about an inch parallel to the floor, she jammed her feet into the small space between the barre and the mirror so that the bottom of her feet were resting on the bar. Then she began to pull herself back until her feet were stretched to their furthermost arching point, she stayed that way until Professor Snape walked in.  
  
Professor Snape stood at the entrance to the studio; he had been watching her for the past few minutes doing only Merlin knows what. She had her feet jammed into the space between the barre and the mirror. He shook his head at her actions and walked into the dance studio,  
  
"Ms Granger" he said in greeting  
  
Hermione whipped her head round and her eyes came to rest on the face that had been haunting her dreams for the past month. Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open slightly as images from her sleep began to invade her head.  
  
As this went on Severus stared at Hermione in confusion, she was regarding him in the manner of a goldfish and that unnerved him slightly.  
  
"Ms Granger" he snapped "Whilst I'm sure your goldfish impressions amuse your less than intelligent housemates, they do not amuse me"  
  
Hermione snapping out of her trance glared at him,  
  
"May I remind you Professor, it was those so called less than intelligent housemates that made the difference between life and death for many people less than six months ago?"  
  
Severus turned to face her, anger burning in his eyes, ready to release his full wrath upon Hermione who stood there a challenge evident in her eyes. He quickly realised if he was going to retaliate, she was going to give as good as she got.  
  
He drew in a breath and narrowed his eyes; Madam Swann chose that exact moment to enter the studio.  
  
Madam Swann walked slowly across the studio and regarded the scene before her. One of her best pupils looking fit to kill and one Potions Professor who was about to burst. She smiled inwardly, maybe Albus was right. But that aside, she had a rehearsal to run. 


	15. Authours Note, I'm so sorry!

Hiya, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in so long, I've been away on break for the past three weeks with no access to a computer. But I'm in the process of writing the next chapter literally as we speak. But I warn you, I'm in my last couple of weeks of term and I have a lot of work to do. So forgive me if updates are a little bit staggered, real life does that to you sometimes. But I promise a lengthy beta-ed chapter. Please bear with me I promise I won't give up on the story. I have more of an idea where it's going now. Thanks a lot guys Hermia 


	16. Chapter 13, Rehearsal Part Two

A/N Well I'm sorry this took so long but I have too much work to do and not enough time, I will try and get the chapters out with some regularity but be aware of how busy I am. Please also suggest changes and point out ways in which I can improve this. Disclaimer:- I own nothing apart from this story and Holly, JKR owns Harry Potter not me.  
  
Oh Yeah this chapter is dedicated to Heavenstone and all the people who have reviewed my story. Thanks a lot guys.  
  
Dance for Me by Hermia LaFaye  
  
Madam Swann struck her cane against the floor, the noise causing the arguing pair to face her.  
  
"Well as you both seem to be in the mood, we'll start with the argument scene"  
  
Hermione and Severus looked at each other with wary eyes and took up their positions in the space. With a flick of her wand Madam Swann started the music playing.  
  
Immediately Severus started to advance on Hermione, who began to run back on her pointes, then suddenly turning as Severus began to make grasps for her. Then on her next turn he lifted her and held her against him as she struggled within his grasp, her back arched away from him. They played it like this for several seconds until Hermione struggled free and ran to the edge of the space, the music stopped.  
  
"That's very good Hermione I can see you've been practising" she turned to Severus, "Now Severus there's a few things I want to go over with you, Hermione can you come over here please"  
  
Hermione walked over and stood patiently as Madam Swann explained to Severus what she wanted him to do.  
  
It was over an hour later and Severus was getting cranky. They had been going over the same move for the past half an hour now, the lift and it was becoming more than he could bear to have Hermione pressed up against him for that long. He once again heard the order to repeat the move; he gave it everything he had.  
  
He reached out to Hermione and hooking his arm around her waist he spun her up and brought her to lean against his chest, her face above his, their eyes locking.  
  
Madam Swann clapped her hands together in delight,  
  
"Yes that's it!" she exclaimed "Well done Severus I knew that a man of your intelligence would get it sooner or later, but I was beginning to expect it would be later"  
  
Slowly Severus loosened his grip on Hermione and she slid down his body to the floor.  
  
"Right I think that's enough for now, I expect you both to be here tomorrow night at the same time" and with that she left the studio.  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and walked to her bag, pulling out a bottle of water she sat down on the floor and began to drink. Drinking her fill she put the empty bottle back in her bag and began to take off her Pointe shoes. She truly loathed this part of dancing, despite the fact that she would bind her toes with Elastoplast and pad out her Pointe shoes with ouch pouches and lambs wool, her feet still ended up battered and bruised. So engrossed in the task of stripping the binding off of her feet, she didn't notice Professor Snape coming to sit beside her on the floor,  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked  
  
Hermione jumped slightly and looked up expecting to find a sneer on his face, but was taken aback when she found nothing but simple curiosity. Smiling slightly she answered,  
  
"Dancing on Pointes does considerable damage to your feet, so I try to minimise that by binding my toes. It takes away some of the pressure on the joints of my toes" she paused as she unwrapped the last of the Elastoplast wincing as it came off "But as you can see it doesn't stop it completely"  
  
Severus looked down at her toes which were bruised and swollen; some of the nails even had blood seeping out of the sides. Resolving himself he stood up,  
  
"Come with me" he said  
  
"Why?" she asked, puzzlement clouding her features  
  
"I have some salve in my quarters that will clear up the damage to your toes" and with that he began to walk off. When he realised she wasn't following he turned and eyed her,  
  
"Well get a move on girl, I haven't got all day"  
  
Hermione quickly grabbed her things and scrambled after him.  
  
They reached his office and once inside he led her through a small door hidden behind a tapestry into his private quarters. Gesturing to a rather comfy looking couch he told her to make herself at home.  
  
Hermione sat down and surveyed her surroundings; his quarters had a surprisingly homely feel to them. There were books scattered everywhere, parchments piled up in every nook and cranny and on the walls there were small framed paintings. It was unsurprisingly decked out in dark green, 'Oh well' she mused what other colour scheme would the head of slytherin have in his living space.  
  
Hermione's gaze shifted to the books piled at her side and she picked one off the top of the pile. She opened it up and soon became engrossed.  
  
Severus soon found what he was looking for, he pull the jar down from the shelf and paused lost in his thoughts. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, there was something about her, something that gave him an aching need, a longing. He knew it was inappropriate; after all, he was her Potions Professor. But he hadn't felt like this for such a long time, he knew that this thing would never come to seed. After all what women in their right mind would want to settle down with him. He shook the thought out of his head as he slipped back into the room.  
  
He smiled slightly at the sight that greeted him; Hermione curled up on his couch engrossed in one of his many books. Not wanting to disturb her he placed the jar on the table beside her and began to make tea for them both. Setting the cup down beside her, he sat down and coughed slightly.  
  
Hermione jumped and looked up and saw Severus regarding her with a wry smile,  
  
"Sorry, I just like books" she said blushing slightly  
  
"Don't apologise Ms Granger, it's a refreshing change to see in someone of your age" he said whilst taking a sip of his tea  
  
"Professor, I'm not like people my age, I never have been. People my age don't fight in wars and people my age don't win those wars" she said quietly  
  
There was silence as both contemplated her words; it was Severus who spoke first.  
  
"I do realise that your adolescent was....extreme to say the least Ms Granger, but despite all you've been through. Your behaviour is still admirable, most who have been through what you have use it to justify outlandish behaviour and immaturity stating it as part of the recovery process. But you see it a part of your life and nothing more"  
  
He took another sip of his tea awaiting her answer.  
  
Hermione looked at him,  
  
"What do you see it as Professor?" she asked  
  
Severus stared down into his teacup,  
  
"I see my involvement as nothing more than I deserved"  
  
Hermione looked up in shock and stared at him, his last statement hanging heavy in the air. She shook her head and sighing heavily she drank the last of her tea and stood up.  
  
"Well thank you for the salve and the tea but I have to go now, I have an essay that I have to do"  
  
Severus stood and showed her to the door,  
  
"Your quite welcome Ms Granger, I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
She nodded and walked out the door. 


End file.
